Journey of the Centura Region
by Tigertyler7
Summary: (SYOC closed thank you to everyone who submitted their characters) In a region that boarders all the known regions, trainers are only permitted to use three types of pokemon and they will stick with that decision throughout their life. However, trainers are permitted 9 pokemon in their party. To top things off trainers start with 3 pokemon. Instructions are in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Centura region, home to every known pokemon due to it being in between the boarder of every other region. It is also the region where each trainer is permitted three types only and if you have a pokemon outside of the type, you are put in jail for five years and you have your trainers license revoked. the story begins with the invention of the pokeball. the first trainer to ever use one caught 6 types of pokemon. however with the needs and wants being different for each type lead to them all dying early because the trainer could not afford the proper care even with Nurse Joy's help and the trainer died of too much stress from trying to take care of those needs. Nurse Joy and the pokemon at the center also had trouble keeping up with all the different types that were coming in much quicker than if there was no pokeballs. the rate she couldn't help a pokemon increased with the invention of the pokeball. so a law was made so that trainers could only have one type and there were multiple pokemon centers in one town that specialize in one type. that proved to be a problem because some trainers couldn't surf and others couldn't fly and almost no one made it to the league. so they changed the law so that you are allowed three types, except for the elite four who only have one type. even the champion is only allowed 3 types. with that said there is an exception, pokemon laboratories have permission to hold all types of pokemon. The professors get paid by the government for their research and they pay for all the food and resources for the pokemon at the lab. the land is paid by and maintained by the professor and his crew and it is their responsibility to make sure each and every pokemon is comfortable. it is a hard job but the professors signed the contract to do this and they are extremely happy. every trainer is required to have a rotom dex. rotor are very common in Centura region and they are very pleased to help. they are even ok being painted another color. they also warn trainers on which pokemon they can or cannot catch. there is the league, pokeathlon, and contests in the region so anyone can be a mix of anything. this is where our story begins


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Beautiful day in Rangi town with only a few clouds in the sky. Rangi town is a town on a peninsula off that is on the Centura region. The centura region looks similar to a circle with 4 peninsulas one on each major direction. Ranji town is a very colorful town with flowers of every color, buildings painted different colors, and the pokemon lab on a hill full of flowers, it is a perfect town for a beginner trainer. Tyson was shoved out the door as soon as he was ready to leave for the professor.

"Bye mom." Tyson said as she slamed the door shut. Tyson sighed and started walking to the professor's lab.

inside Tyson's mom was celebrating not having to see tyson again and started dancing to rave music and pouring a glass of wine for herself even though it was 7:00 in the morning.

when he got to the professor's lab he was a bit nervous and he walked into the large building. he saw the professor and 5 other people there.

"Your here, right on schedule." The professor said. the professor is a man probably in his late 20s early 30s. he has short spiky blond hair and his eyes are blue. his outfit consists of a white lab coat with a brown shirt and black pants.

"I-It is nice t-to meet you m-mr. professor." Tyson stuttered nervously.

"No need to be so nervous, I don't bite." The professor said.

"S-Sorry, I always get nervous everywhere even at home." Tyson said.

"Are you sure your up for this?" The professor asked with concern.

"I hope that being a trainer will help that." Tyson said still extremely nervous.

"Very well then. you guys and girls may converse with each other while I get prepared." The professor said.

Tyson looked at everyone. there were three males and two females

there is a Short Lean Athletic Male with Medium Black Hair that flows back. He has Brown Eyes and Wears Black Sleeveless Jacket with a Green Long Sleeved Shirt Under, along with light blue slim jeans.

there is another man with short golden blond hair that is slicked back. he has bright blue eyes, and a rather handsome angular face with a rather tall athletic build. He is wearing a bright red long coat with its collar upturned, a black undershirt, a pair of red jeans, a pair of black combat boots, white gloves, and a pair of aviator shades.

There is another male about average height and has a healthy tan with medium length black hair that falls in spikes. He has seaweed green eyes and is wearing black cargo pants, a loose fitting blue t-shirt under a black short sleeved jacket and a pair of comfortable sneakers. He is carrying a large backpack on his back.

There is a girl with calm, dark emerald eyes and long, coffee brown hair that reaches her upper thighs. She has a rather petite build. she is wearing a blue sweater and a violet skirt.

The last person is a girl with long mahogany hair and is wearing a white long sleeve shirt and jeans. She has a body of an average 16 year old girl.

"H-hi everyone." Tyson said while everyone is looking at him.

* * *

 **This is my character**

Tyson Lands

Gender Male

age 16

Appearance 6'0 Muscular man (Half the size of a machoke) with extremely short hair with grey eyes and fresh scars from his mother. wears a red tank top with brown pants.

personality- tyson has major trust issues and it will take time for him to warm up to anyone. he gets nervous very easily and gets anxieties that cause stress and eventually make him pale and throw up if he does not calm down. once you gain his trust, he tries his best to be a good friend

Backstory-His Father died when he was 3 due to a car crash to work. His mother always blamed it on Tyson for being born and forcing his dad to work. She was never there for him and never talked to him unless it was to say that it was his fault that his father died. he was too old to go to an orphanage unless she dies too so she put up with him. He often went to his neighbors house. his neighbor was a professional body builder. his neighbor taught him how to gain muscle at an early age (Around 8) and up to when they moved (The day before he was kicked out to get a pokemon) they talked about the possibility of being a pokemon trainer. when she heard of the possibility of being a pokemon trainer, she was estatic she wouldn't have to see Tyson again. so the next day after the neighbors moved she sent him off to the professor's lab.

likes- people he is close to, working out, pokemon berries, mint, occasional chocolate

Dislikes- spicy food, bad people, his anxiety attacks

 **thanks to everyone who submitted their ocs and dont worry if you submitted an oc and he or she is not up there, I have a plan for those too.**

 **Tigertyler7**


End file.
